Actions Speak Louder
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place after Dawn's elimination in Revenge of the Island. Dawn was thrown in a garbage bag and catapulted off the island like garbage. Now no one seems to like her. Except for one person . . .


**Hey guys. So I was re-watching the last two seasons of Total Drama and was really I upset at the fact that B and Dawn were eliminated unfairly. They should've gotten MUCH farther in the competition and they should have been in All Stars too . . . DAMN YOU SCOTT!**

**So a little idea popped into my head. Enjoy! ;)**

**Actions Speak Louder**

B said nothing as Staci continued blabbing on about her so-called "ancestors". He sighed loudly as if he were groaning. Dakota was bad enough, complaining about how she hadn't got a chance to get her spin-off series yet. But Staci just wouldn't shut up even though they both knew she was lying.

B sighed again. He was glad that Dakota had escaped Looserville in an attempt to get back to Wawanakwa. Now there was one less chatterbox to worry about. If he had to spend five more minutes listening to both girls yelling their heads off . . . B didn't know what he would do but it wouldn't be pleasant.

Right now he and Staci were sitting inside a hotel dining room, having supper. For an island called "Looserville", the place was unnusually . . . pleasant. Even more pleasant than the look of that spa hotel that had been blown up when Team Maggot had accidently crashed their explosive totem pole into it. Naturally Staci had grabbed the opprtunity to blab about her ancestors and B had no choice but to listen to her.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Staci paused, waiting for a response from him.

He gave her a look as if to say "You finally noticed?"

Staci didn't seem to understand. "Wow, finally someone who's interested about my ancestors! Did you know that-"

B hid his face in his hands and probably would have punched Staci right there if he hadn't heard that loud splashing noise.

He jumped to his feet and ran out of the hotel, followed by Staci. "Oh, are we running? Did I tell you that my great great great great-"

B ignored her and ran over to the sea to see who the "looser" was. But there was no one there. Instead there was . . . a plastic bag. B lowered his eyebrows, wondering why Chris had decided to catapult a black garbage bag over to Looserville. He shrugged as if to say "Probably just a pratical joke."

"And before him, people just lay around doing nothing!" Staci was saying, failing to notice that B was ignoring her. Then she spotted the garbage bag. "Oh, a plastic bag! My great great great great grandfather Charles invented plastic bags you know! And before him-"

But B wasn't paying attention to her. He was pretty sure he could hear crying coming from the bag which was beginning to sink. Unsure whether there was someone in there or not, he smacked his hand over Staci's mouth, which shut her up immediately. B let out a silent sigh of relief, wondering why he couldn't have done that earlier then turned his attention back to the plastic bag, listening closely.

"Help me! Please! Anyone?"

He knew that voice! Without a moment's hesitation, B pulled out a knife from his coat and ran over to the sinking bag. Staci watched him anxiously as he cut away the rope that was tying the bag tight.

"Wow. I didn't know you kept knives in your coat!" she said. Then she paused. A grin came to her face. "Hey! My great great great great great uncle Michael invented knives! And before him, people just ripped their food apart with their hands!"

B lowered his eyebrows in disapproval but tore away the rope, opened the bag and pulled a traumatized and soaking wet Dawn out.

"You were in there?" Staci gasped. "I thought there'd be beef inside! Oh, did you know my seventh cousin Robert invented-"

Carrying the shivering Dawn in one arm, B grabbed Staci by the collar and threw her into the sea. Staci screamed as she landed in the water and B smirked at this, relieved for her to finally shut up. He then looked down at Dawn who was clinging onto his coat and gave her a concerned look as if to ask her "You okay?"

Dawn nodded, her teeth chattering from being in the freezing water. "I am . . . thanks to you."

B said nothing but blushed slightly as he carried Dawn inside. When they were in the livng room he placed her on a sofa before preparing to leave the room.

"B?" Dawn looked up. "Wh- where are y- you go- go . . . going?" she stuttered.

He turned around and held up a finger as if to say "I'll be back in a minute."

Dawn nodded shakily and hugged herself as B left. 'It's strange,' she thought to herself. 'Just a few minutes ago, I was feeling so angry for being accused of stealing the belongings of my fellow campmates. I was thrown in that bag like I was rubbish. But now . . . I feel so calm, even though I'm so cold. Is it because B saved my life?'

A few minutes later B returned carrying a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. He handed the hot chocolate to Dawn who smiled, even though she was freezing. "Th- thank . . . you."

B nodded as if to say "You're welcome." As Dawn sipped the hot chocolate, he wrapped the blanket around her then sat down beside her. Dawn's smile grew wider as he did this.

"Thank you," she said again. "It feels good to know there's someone who doesn't treat me like rubbish."

B gave her a look as if to say "What do you mean?"

Dawn noticed this and replied "I was accused falsely for stealing the belongings of my other campmates. But it wasn't me. I wouldn't dream of taking something that wasn't mine. It was really . . ." She sighed sadly. "It was really Scott."

B's eyes widened in horror. Then his shocked face turned disgusted. Shaking his head, he folded his arms as if to say "Not cool."

"I know," Dawn agreed, knowing what he was thinking. "It's such a cruel, unkind way to play a game. I know perfectly well that he wants to win. I know that the dirt farm that he lives on is poor and disgusting . . . But it's still unfair. There are so many other ways to win a competition without cheating."

B nodded in agreement.

"And now I won't be able to donate that million dollars to charity . . ." Dawn bit her lip. "Even worse, everyone will be treating me like rubbish for the rest of my life. I can't believe Chef Hatchett just threw me in that bag and catapulted me into the air like rubbish. And you saw yourself what nearly happened . . ."

Dawn burst into tears at the thought. Concerned, B pulled her into a comforting hug. Dawn sniffed but relaxed and returned the hug, glad that B still liked her . . .

Another thought came to her head. She looked up and asked him "You don't really hate nature, do you?"

B broke the hug and stared at her in horror as if to say "No I don't! Who told you that?!"

"So Scott blackmailed you too," said Dawn, feeling sorry for him.

B responded by clenching his fist in anger.

"I'm sorry, B," said Dawn, gently placing her hand on his hand. "If I had known that Scott had lied, I wouldn't have voted against you."

He sighed and smiled slightly as if to say "It's okay." He then shrugged and held up three fingers as if to say "I would've been eliminated anyway. Still three votes against me."

"That's right," said Dawn, taking pity on him. Deciding to change the topic, she asked him "Why are you so afraid of talking?"

B hesitated. He glanced away from Dawn shyly, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Dawn said softly. "I'll understand."

He sighed and looked down at his feet, not sure what to do.

"Is it because of your name?" asked Dawn.

B sighed again. Then he looked at Dawn and nodded miserably. His face was now scarlet.

To his surprise, Dawn smiled pleasantly.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed," she smiled. "I think the name Beverly is beautiful."

A surprised but happy smile came to B's face and for the second time that night he pulled Dawn into a hug. Dawn beamed and nuzzled up to him.

"I don't mind the fact that you're too shy to talk," she said. "If you don't feel comfortable talking, I won't force you. Besides . . ." She looked up at him. "Actions speak louder than words."

B's smiled grew wider at this.

Dawn smiled back and stood up. "Thank you for all this, B. I really appreciate it." She then leaned forward and kissed B on the cheek. B's eyes widened and he blushed slightly but he smiled and watched as Dawn removed the blanket from her shoulders and prepared to leave the room.

As she did this, he reached out and tapped Dawn on the shoulder. Dawn turned around. "Yes, B?"

B took a deep breath. Then he opened his mouth and said "Glad I could help you, Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened in delight. She put down the blanket and leapt into B's arms. B hugged her tight and stroked her hair, making Dawn giggle. Sitting on B's lap, she cuddled up to him, feeling warm, comfortable and very happy. B squeezed her happily and the two of them fell asleep on the sofa.

Their teammates may not have liked them anymore but at least B and Dawn loved each other.

And that love wasn't going to change.

**Well I hoped you liked that! Please Read and Review! I might see if I can write some more Bawn stories . . . they could make a cute couple!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
